InuYasha and Co's Surveys
by Star Katt
Summary: InuYasha and the gang fill out surveys. Probably giving out more information then you wanted to know
1. InuYasha's Survey

Hello every1, how r u 2day? Really? Ok. Well, this is a survey that the  
InuYasha characters have to fill out.  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, though sometimes I wish I did. *sighs* Oh  
well, on w/ the insanity .. I mean story ^-^  
  
NAME: InuYasha  
  
AGE: 70  
  
HEIGHT: 6' 2"  
  
WEIGHT: 230  
  
PLACE OF BIRTH: A village in Japan  
  
YEAR OF BIRTH: 1427  
  
WEAPON OF CHOICE: Tetsuaiga  
  
SIBLINGS: 1 half brother, Sesshomaru (Lord Fluffy Puffy pants himself)  
  
PETS: None, though I once tried to tame a bear cub. Don't ask  
  
MOST DISTINGUISHING FEATURE: My inu-ears  
  
HAVE YOU EVER GOTTEN SO DRUNK YOU BLACKED OUT? Nope, don't drink  
  
EVER PLAYED STRIP POKER? Huh? *someone whispers what strip poker is to him*  
WHAT?!?! NO! OF COURSE NOT!!  
  
EVER GOTTEN "HIGH"? I've jumped to some really tall branches before if  
that's what you mean  
  
DO YOU HAVE A CRUSH? Ummmm, yes?  
  
WHO IS IT? Kagome and Kikyo, kinda  
  
WHAT DO YOU SLEEP IN? My clothes, Duh!  
  
IF YOU COULD ONLY EAT ONE THING FOR LUNCH FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE, WHAT  
WOULD IT BE? Ramen, any flavor  
  
IF YOU HAD TO SPEND A MONTH ON A DESERTED ISLAND WITH SOMEONE WHO WOULD IT  
NOT BE? The wimpy wolf himself, Kouga.  
  
WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE SONG? "Headstrong" by Trapt  
  
WHAT SONG BEST DESCRIBES YOUR LIFE? "Jim's Theme" by that guy from the Goo  
Goo Dolls  
  
DO YOU LOOK YOUR AGE? No  
  
HOW OLD DO YOU LOOK? 18  
  
FAVORITE SAYING OR THE ONE YOU USE THE MOST: Feh!  
  
NOW, WASN'T THAT FUN? *glares at the paper, then mutters something  
unintelligible*  
  
Tell me what you think peoples & give me suggestions of characters I should  
do. Though I must warn you, I already have the next 3 chappies planned out.  
Bye now *waves* 


	2. Miroku's Survey

Sup peoples?  
I don't own InuYasha.  
I wish I could have wings.  
Well, review please! ^-^  
Tell me if you have any suggestions 4 characters I should do.  
L8r peoples  
  
NAME: Miroku Houshi  
  
AGE: 21  
  
HEIGHT: 5' 12 1/2"  
  
WEIGHT: 200  
  
PLACE OF BIRTH: Japan  
  
YEAR OF BIRTH: 1476  
  
WEAPON OF CHOICE: My staff  
  
SIBLINGS: None that I know of  
  
PETS: Nope  
  
MOST DISTINGUISHING FEATURE: The hole in my right hand that sucks  
everything in  
  
HAVE YOU EVER GOTTEN SO DRUNK YOU BLACKED OUT? Yes, a couple times  
  
EVER PLAYED STRIP POKER? No, but there is someone I would like to play that  
with  
  
EVER GOTTEN "HIGH"? o.O Ohhhhh yesssss. Smoked some really good weed in my  
younger days  
  
DO YOU HAVE A CRUSH? Yes  
  
WHO IS IT? On every pretty girl, but mostly Sango  
  
WHAT DO YOU SLEEP IN? The nude (O.O)  
  
IF YOU COULD ONLY EAT ONE THING FOR LUNCH FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE, WHAT  
WOULD IT BE? Pop Tarts ^-^  
  
IF YOU HAD TO SPEND A MONTH ON A DESERTED ISLAND WITH SOMEONE WHO WOULD IT  
NOT BE? Sesshomaru  
  
WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE SONG? Great Balls of Fire  
  
WHAT SONG BEST DESCRIBES YOUR LIFE? Mambo #5  
  
DO YOU LOOK YOUR AGE? Yes  
  
HOW OLD DO YOU LOOK? My age  
  
FAVORITE SAYING OR THE ONE YOU USE THE MOST: Will you bear my child?  
  
NOW, WASN'T THAT FUN? SURE WAS!  
  
I'm gonna put up the next 2 chappies in the next 2 dayz. ^-^ 


	3. Sango's Survey

WOO HOO!!  
Another chappie!! ^-^  
Don't own it (InuYasha) never will  
On with the fun!!  
  
NAME: Sango  
  
AGE: 20  
  
HEIGHT: 5' 10"   
  
WEIGHT: 150  
  
PLACE OF BIRTH: Exterminator village  
  
YEAR OF BIRTH: 1477  
  
WEAPON OF CHOICE: My boomerang  
  
SIBLINGS: 1 younger brother, Kohaku *sniff*  
  
PETS: Kirara, my fire neko  
  
MOST DISTINGUISHING FEATURE: I would have 2 say my hair  
  
HAVE YOU EVER GOTTEN SO DRUNK YOU BLACKED OUT? No, though almost a couple  
times  
  
EVER PLAYED STRIP POKER? No, though I think Miroku wants 2 play with me. If  
he asks me, x.x  
  
EVER GOTTEN "HIGH"? Maybe a couple times *blushes*  
  
DO YOU HAVE A CRUSH? Yeah, I guess  
  
WHO IS IT? If I had 2 choose, I'd say Miroku. Just don't tell him  
  
WHAT DO YOU SLEEP IN? My night kimono  
  
IF YOU COULD ONLY EAT ONE THING FOR LUNCH FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE, WHAT  
WOULD IT BE? Flan  
  
IF YOU HAD TO SPEND A MONTH ON A DESERTED ISLAND WITH SOMEONE WHO WOULD IT  
NOT BE? InuYasha, no offense. I just don't think I could take it   
  
WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE SONG? The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything  
  
WHAT SONG BEST DESCRIBES YOUR LIFE? Stupid Cupid  
  
DO YOU LOOK YOUR AGE? Yes  
  
HOW OLD DO YOU LOOK? Didn't I just answer that?  
  
FAVORITE SAYING OR THE ONE YOU USE THE MOST: HENTAI!!  
  
NOW, WASN'T THAT FUN? Whatever you say  
  
Mmmmmm, Starbucks. (O.O)  
Toodles 


	4. Kagome's Survey

Hiya! *waves 2 every1 reading this*  
I don't own InuYasha. ( Oh well.  
If y'all review then I'll be happier (  
L8r peoples  
  
NAME: Kagome Higurashi  
  
AGE: 15  
  
HEIGHT: 5' 5"   
  
WEIGHT: 135  
  
PLACE OF BIRTH: Kiyoto, Japan  
  
YEAR OF BIRTH: 1982  
  
WEAPON OF CHOICE: My bow & arrows  
  
SIBLINGS: 1 younger brother, Souta  
  
PETS: A cat, Boyo  
  
MOST DISTINGUISHING FEATURE: My school uniform when I'm in Feudal Japan  
  
HAVE YOU EVER GOTTEN SO DRUNK YOU BLACKED OUT? I'm underage, so how would I  
get alcohol?  
  
EVER PLAYED STRIP POKER? Yeah, I got pressured into doing it with just my  
girlfriends  
  
EVER GOTTEN "HIGH"? No! Ewwww  
  
DO YOU HAVE A CRUSH? Nope, I'm in love *looks all dreamy and starry-eyed*  
  
WHO IS IT? InuYasha *again with "the look"*  
  
WHAT DO YOU SLEEP IN? My P.J.'s  
  
IF YOU COULD ONLY EAT ONE THING FOR LUNCH FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE, WHAT  
WOULD IT BE? Oden! No doubt!  
  
IF YOU HAD TO SPEND A MONTH ON A DESERTED ISLAND WITH SOMEONE WHO WOULD IT  
NOT BE? Kouga, he'd probably try and mate with me, talk about nasty!  
  
WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE SONG? "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" by S Club  
  
WHAT SONG BEST DESCRIBES YOUR LIFE? "That Boy is Mine" by Brandy & Monica  
  
DO YOU LOOK YOUR AGE? No  
  
HOW OLD DO YOU LOOK? 17  
  
FAVORITE SAYING OR THE ONE YOU USE THE MOST: SIT!  
  
NOW, WASN'T THAT FUN? Yeah, I guess  
  
-.- zzzzzz, what? Is it over? Oh, ok. Hope u guys liked it. Bye bye 


	5. Kouga's Survey

Disclaimer: I don't own ... bla bla bla, InuYasha .... Yadda yadda yadda  
  
Name: Kouga  
  
Age: 23  
  
Height: 6'  
  
Weight: 250  
  
Place of birth: A cave in Japan  
  
Date of Birth: 1474  
  
Weapon of choice: Shikon shards in my legs  
  
Siblings: None that I am aware of  
  
Pets: My wolves  
  
Most distinguishing feature: My tail  
  
Have you ever gotten so drunk you blacked out? Ummmm, I don't remember  
  
Ever played strip poker? Yes *gets a goofy grin on his face*  
  
Ever gotten high? High? How? There r many different was 2 get "high" (O.O)  
  
Do you have a crush? YES!  
  
Who is it? Kagome *starts drooling* (A/N- I am NOT cleaning that up!)  
  
What do you sleep in? Clothes  
  
If you could only eat one thing for lunch for the rest of your life, what  
would it be? Raw meat  
  
If you had to spend a month on a deserted island with someone who would it  
NOT be? Shippou, man that kid can be loud  
  
Favorite song? I love my lips  
  
What song best describes your life? Sugar Rush  
  
Do you look your age? No  
  
How old do you look? I think I look 19 (rrrriiiiiight)  
  
Favorite saying or the one you use the most: Dog turd!  
  
Now wasn't that fun? I wasted my time on that?!?!  
  
A/N: If n-e of u peeps out there knows how 2 draw well could u draw me a  
picture of Ron from HP but w/ sum alterations? Like instead his regular red  
hair give him long silver hair w/ blood red streaks, claws, fangs, and  
amber eyes. Could sum1 please do that 4 me? I would really appreciate it &  
I'll tell e-mail it 2 every1 who wants a copy. *is down on her knees*  
PLEASE! I'd b very grateful. Thanx, bye *waves 2 her loyal fans* 


	6. Fluffy's Survey

Disclaimer: I have never & will never (except by sum miracle) own InuYasha  
& Co. SO LEAVE ME ALONE .")  
NAME: Sesshomaru  
  
AGE: 93  
  
HEIGHT: 6' 4"  
  
WEIGHT: 222 lbs (at lest its not 666)  
  
PLACE OF BIRTH: Father's castle  
  
YEAR OF BIRTH: 1404  
  
WEAPON OF CHOICE: The Toikijin  
  
SIBLINGS: One annoying, filthy, dirty, little hanyou of a half-brother,  
InuYasha  
  
PETS: Jakken?  
  
MOST DISTENGUISHING FEATURE: The crescent shape on my forehead  
  
HAVE YOU EVER GOTTEN SO DRUNK YOU BLACKED OUT? No, I try not to drink  
  
EVER PLAYED STRIP POKER? *eyes bug out* NO!  
  
EVER GOTTEN HIGH? *glares* As if!  
  
DO YOU HAVE A CRUSH? *lightly blushes* Maybe  
  
WHO IS IT? *mumbles* Kagura  
  
WHAT DO YOU SLEEP IN? If I told you, I'd have to kill you  
  
IF YOU COULD ONLY EAT ONE THING FOR LUNCH FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE WHAT  
WOULD IT BE? Nothing you've ever heard of  
  
IF YOU HAD TO SPEND A MONTH ON A DESERTED ISLAND WITH SOMEONE, WHO WOULD IT  
NOT BE? Jakken  
  
WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE SONG? "Will You" by P.O.D.  
  
WHAT SONG BEST DESCRIBES YOUR LIFE? "Breaking the Habit" by Linkin Park  
  
DO YOU LOOK YOUR AGE? No  
  
HOW OLD DO OU LOOK? 23  
  
SAYING YOU USE MOST: Stuff bout killing InuYasha  
  
NOW, WASN'T THAT FUN? I can think of better ways I could have spent my  
time. 


End file.
